Various image processing techniques for recognizing faces in images are known in the art. Face recognition is used in a variety of applications, such as in security, biometry, border control and visa processing systems. Face recognition solutions are offered, for example, by Face.com (Tel Aviv, Israel), L1 Identity Solutions, Inc. (Billerica, Mass.) and Cognitec Systems (Dresden, Germany), among others.